


FALLING FOR YOU!

by Arthi_97



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthi_97/pseuds/Arthi_97
Summary: Jaime sighed in frustration. His new assistant was too uptight. She was a stickler of rules and he couldn't fire her because she was directly appointed by Tywin Lannister. All the assistants he had before were either frustrated or hooked up with him. However, this woman somehow was immune to the Jaime Lannister charm.Tyrion asked, "What is it? Why are you so grumpy, dear brother?""My new assistant. She's too uptight, ugly and I hate her." Jaime replied."Good for you. At least you won't hook up with her." Tyrion teased."You are having way too much fun with this."
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	FALLING FOR YOU!

Jaime sighed in frustration. His new assistant was too uptight. She was a stickler of rules and he couldn't fire her because she was directly appointed by Tywin Lannister. All the assistants he had before were either frustrated or hooked up with him. However, this woman somehow was immune to the Jaime Lannister charm.

Tyrion asked, _"What is it? Why are you so grumpy, dear brother?"_

_"My new assistant. She's too uptight, ugly and I hate her."_ Jaime replied.

_"Good for you. At least you won't hook up with her."_ Tyrion teased.

_"You are having way too much fun with this."_

A few days later, Jaime and his assistant were returning from a meeting, when they were met with a group of robbers. They tried to force themselves on Brienne. Jaime intervened and got shot on his right hand. But luckily the police arrived and they were taken to the hospital.

_"Ms. Tarth, we have to take him to surgery immediately."_ The doctor said.

_"Do whatever you have to!"_ Brienne insisted trying hard to keep composure.

After the surgery, she went inside to see him. Her eyes were red from crying and she nearly snapped, _"What were you thinking, Mr. Lannister? They could have killed you."_

_"But they didn't! They were going to rape you and I couldn't just stand and watch."_

_"Why do you care? You don't even like me."_

_"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'd let them rape you."_

So, after he was released, Brienne was the one who took care of him. His father and sister never cared to visit him. The loss of his hand pushed him into depression. She took care of all his works at the office, took him to the therapist regularly.

One day, after visiting the therapist, as she dropped him home, he suddenly said, _"Hey, it's quite late. You should stay over Brienne."_

She thought for a moment and agreed. So they got into his house which has become very familiar to her over the past couple of months.

While she was making dinner, he stared at her. He recalled, she was actually fun outside work. After getting to know her personally, he discovered that they had a lot in common. Both were passionate about swords and mideaval history and all kinds of sports. She was not like other conventional women. She might not be beautiful but her eyes were astonishingly blue. He could drown in them. Suddenly, there was a tightness in his jeans. He tried to cool himself because if Brienne sees him like this, she'd flee.

After some time, Brienne called, _"Dinner's ready!"_

His right hand, the prosthetic one, he still couldn't use it properly. So, she slowly fed him.

_"Why are you taking so much care of me? "_ Jaime asked.

She looked at him, and answered, _"You saved me from getting raped. You lost your hand because of me, and you are my boss."_

_"So, all of this is because of guilt and duty? You're doing it because you feel you have to do."_

She could see a flash of pain and hurt in his eyes which disappeared so quickly, that she thought it was just her mind.

However, he continued, _"I thought we've become friends!"_

_"I work for you, Mr. Lannister. We can't be friends."_ Brienne replied.

_"I told you to call me Jaime outside work."_ He said exasperated.

She averted her eyes and didn't say anything, concentrating on the task at hand.

After dinner, they sat with drinks and played a movie. Some time later, Jaime moved closer and kissed her. She was intoxicated enough to play along and enjoy. They made out for quite a long time and fell asleep on the sofa.

In the morning, when Brienne woke up, she was embarrassed remembering last night's kiss and quickly left his house without disturbing Jaime.

An hour later, he woke up to find her gone. He tried to call her but she neither picked up nor replied to his texts. That evening, he waited for her to come and take him to therapy, but she never showed up. She even started avoiding him in the office. He couldn't once get her alone, she always made sure of that.

A few days later, she walked in his cabin stating an urgent issue. She had made up her mind and she would finally do this.

Brienne placed the envelope in front of Jaime.

He looked up and she could see the state of disarray he was in. His beard had grown, there were dark circles under his eyes and his shirt was askew.

_"What's this?"_ He asked.

_"My resignation."_ Brienne replied with a lump in her throat.

He started, _"What? Brienne what is wrong with you? You left my house without a word and then you are not responding to my calls or my messages and now you want to resign?"_

_"I'm sorry, Mr. Lannister. I can't work for you anymore. Whatever happened that night was a mistake. I didn't want to impose on you."_

_"Dammit Brienne, it wasn't a mistake to me."_ Jaime laughed bitterly with frustration.

_"You're mocking me, Mr. Lannister!"_ She sapped.

_"Don't you dare think me to be like one of your earlier secretaries who slept with you at the first chance they got."_

Jaime was shocked! He knew it was now or never. If he doesn't confess now, he might lose the only best thing that has ever happened to him.

_"Brienne, I'd never mock you. You're nothing like those women. You are unique, different. Kissing you was probably the best thing I've ever done. It's something I'll always treasure. I know you are not beautiful and I'm your boss, but I don't care because I lo..love you!"_

She stared at him wide-eyed and after moments later, she managed, _"I... I..this is wrong. You ca..can't love me."_

_"Don't underestimate yourself, Brie. You are an amazing woman. I've loved you since Gods know when."_ He ran his hand through his hair, a sign of pure nervousness.

But, he continued, _"I know I've said a lot of stupid things to you but that day when those men tri..tried to force themselves on you, I knew I won't be able to live without you. It wasn't your job to stay with me at the hospital, but you did. Hells, you did every damn thing for me. You are the only person who ever understood me and encouraged me to live. I know how much you care about rules. If you want I can make you my partner and then I'll be no longer your boss."_ Jaime finished.

She remained silent!

_"Please say something, Brie. Just don't leave me hanging like that."_ He was desperate.

She studied him for a long moment and saw there was no mockery or jest, only seriousness and nervousness.

She slowly moved towards him. He was nervous and tried to brace himself from rejection. But, Brienne cupped his face and pulled him in for a kiss. It was chaste but soon he deepened and she responded with equal passion and love.

Brienne pulled away from him just to say, _"I'd love to be your partner and love you too, Jaime."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I've been able to post after a long time due to my university works. Please keep reading my works and leave some kudos and your wonderful comments.   
> Sending love to all JB fans all over the world. Stay safe!


End file.
